


Our Own Tradition

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: Holidays with Spencer Reid Drabbles [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: For the first time in your relationship, you and Spencer spend Christmas together at home. How will you celebrate it?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Holidays with Spencer Reid Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/610138
Kudos: 34





	Our Own Tradition

Growing up, your Christmases were rather strict. You went downstairs and opened presents. Then you and your family would take a picture in your matching pajamas, which would never be worn again. Then you would all get ready and go visit your family. The schedule was tight as you had to visit different houses. As you got older, you wished that you could take it easy and actually spend the day playing with your new toys. 

Surprisingly, the first Christmas you spent apart from your family was with Spencer Reid, your boyfriend of two years. A bad snowstorm meant that both of your flights were cancelled. To cheer yourselves up, you both went to go see _ “Rogue One”  _ “in the nearby theater. Thus causing you two to sit up for hours and discuss and debate the content of the movie. 

Just before midnight on Christmas Eve, you both sat at your small dining table sipping hot chocolate. 

“I promised my mom I would call her tomorrow.” Spencer sighed, a little bummed that he couldn’t go visit his mother in Nevada. 

“I talked my parents down to one skype call, instead of seven.” you joked, trying to get him to smile. You succeeded. 

“You really spent every Christmas visiting all of your family members?” he asked after a few moments. 

You nodded, “It was really stressful. I’m honestly kind of glad that I don’t have to go through it this year.” 

Spencer nodded and you paused. 

“What were your Christmases like?” you asked him. You had complained about your holiday traditions before, but he hardly mentioned his own. 

“Fairly average when she wasn’t having an episode. It was mostly my mother and I. Every year, I would try to calculate the speed of Santa’s sleigh and average visit times per hour in the world. My mother would always interrupt me in the middle of my calculations. That way I wouldn’t realize that it was actually impossible.” he chuckled, reminiscing, “I would open my presents and she would read to me.” 

You smiled softly, glad to hear that Spencer grew up with at least some happy memories. He didn’t talk about it much, but from what you knew, it had been a pretty dark childhood. 

“I have an idea.” Spencer’s eye lit up, “Tomorrow, we sleep in and just relax. Make tomorrow as stress free as possible. Just us.” 

You grinned, “That sounds great.” 

Spencer reached across the small table and gently squeezed your hand, “Bed now?” 

You nodded quickly, suppressing a yawn, “I’ll grab the dishes.” 

“I got it.” Spencer took the mug from your hand to go put it in the dishwasher you convinced him to get when you moved in. 

When you both collapsed into bed, you cuddled into Spencer’s chest, excited to see what tomorrow would bring. 

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, you woke up peacefully. No alarm, no parents prodding you awake. You opened your eyes to see Spencer sleeping beside you. His face was calm. You gently raised your hand to softly stroke his cheek. 

Spencer smiled in his sleep before he woke up, “Merry Christmas, love.” 

You grinned back, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, “Merry Christmas, Spence. Sorry I woke you.” 

He shook his head, the sleep leaving his features, “I was exiting REM sleep. That’s why your touch was able to wake me up.” 

You shook your head with a loving smile, “Well, since you’re awake, let’s go start our Christmas.” 

Spencer nodded quickly, a childlike glow on his face. With that, you both jumped out of bed, racing to the living room. 

~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, your presents were all opened and your stomachs were filled with cinnamon buns and eggnog. You and Spencer cuddled on the couch, he was humming absent-mindedly as he ran his fingers through your hair. You sighed softly, enjoying the simplicity of the moment. 

“Is there anything you want to do today?” Spencer murmured. 

You thought for a moment before a grin spread over your cheeks, “Well, since we saw Rogue One last night, how about we marathon the original trilogy?” 

Spencer’s eyes lit up, as he shared your enthusiasm, “I’ll go get some snacks, you grab some blankets from our room.” 

You nodded and hopped off of him. Heading back to your room. However, as you passed the closet in the hall, you got an idea. 

Opening the door, you pulled out the inflatable mattress you and Spencer kept for when someone came over to spend the night. It was higher end and didn’t deflate easily. Deciding it was a good idea, you got right to work. 

~*~*~*~*~

When Spencer came back into the room with a tray filled with snacks, he was surprised by what he found. Although, the loud leaf-blower like noise should have given it away. 

You were sitting on the inflatable mattress, covered with sheets, pillows and so many blankets. 

“What’s this?” he asked. 

You shrugged with a smile, “I thought it would be more comfortable to cuddle and watch Star Wars like this.” 

“Why not watch it in our room?” he sat on the mattress beside you, setting down the food tray.

“Because our room doesn’t have a pretty tree or a fireplace.” you answered matter of factly. 

Spencer chuckled and placed a kiss on your forehead, “It’s perfect.” 

You grinned at him before both of you settled in and started the movie. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

One Galactic adventure later, you and Spencer laid on the makeshift bed in your living room. 

“This has been an amazing Christmas.” you placed a kiss on his shoulder. 

“We basically just watched Star Wars all day.” he mused, running his fingers through your hair as the credits rolled. 

“Yes, but it was perfect. I want this to be our new tradition. Inflatable mattress, Star Wars and all.” 

Spencer looked down at you, “What about your family? What about my mother?” 

“Well Spencer, we’ve been together for two years. Maybe we should start… combining holidays?” 

“How so?”

“Like, Thanksgiving with your mother and Easter with my family.” you explain, “But Christmas will be for us.” 

Spencer thought for a few moments before agreeing, “Christmas is for us.” 

~*~*~*~*~

**_*Many Years Later*_ **

“All set?” you called into the living room where your husband was setting up the air mattress. 

“Just about.” He called back. 

You walked into the room, carrying your two month old in your arms. 

“There’s my two favorite girls.” Spencer beamed, as he held out his arms to hold your daughter as you climbed onto the mattress next to him. 

You grabbed the remote to start Episode IV, and Spencer whispered to your daughter. 

“Alright, Alice. You will not remember this, but you are about to see something amazing.” 

You smiled at the two, watching Spencer whisper the words on the screen to the infant, having memorized them when he was a child. You were so glad you kept this tradition around and that you could share it with your family. 


End file.
